valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Eian Smarth
Category:Characters Category:House Smarth You too will see my rightful hand sweep the vileness of the Kenderkn away- Eian Smarth's most popular saying during the Hylund Conflict. Sad to see such years wasted to such a dim-witted race like the Elves, in every way Humans triumph over their wretched kind, it will be soon when I will set things right. And end the Elves that are a constant thorn in my side... - Eian Smarth to his Hand during Xander's failed rebellion against Celdin. "I see you've come to me for help. I thought you would," Eian smirked with serious eyes, "most do." The thin red haired man across the table almost couldnt lift his eyes to meet his gaze. "Y-yes. I need some help...Getting rid of someone." He shifted uncomforatbly in his chair. "Now now Mr. Andrews, why ever would you want to get rid of someone? Is someone that much a bother to you?" Eian joked with the man, prodded him because of his obvious weakness in character. Andrews straightened himself."There is a man who I think is seeing my wife...And I want him to regret touching her." He started shaking not only with intimidation, but now with anger. "Oh I see, and what sort of money can you produce for this...endeavour?" "I have all the money I have with me, my love has no cost." He withdrew many money satchels and meekishly pushed them toward Eian's side of the table. Eian lifted one up and shook his head, such men should'nt be so attached, it leaves them weak, but It did help keep him in buisness. "I believe we can help you Mr. Andrews. This is a hefty sum, and worth my time. What time would you need this done?" "A-as soon as possible, with sooner being better." "But of course, I will get one of my men to inform you when the deed is done, or would you rather have the body yourself?" "If it could be arranged to get the bod-" Eian stopped him, "That will cost more money." The red haired man stood up and pointed his finger "I think Ive given enough, I've heard your good, but I wont pay anymore until Ive seen proof." Eian laughed. "You drive a hard bargin. Heh. But I accept. Now kindly get out of my face." The man stammered and walked out quickly. After a minute Eian turned to his guard. "You've been seeing that Andrews girl havent you?" He raised a brow, and said it in a manner that suggested womanizing talk. The guard stood there for awhile unsure, but then laughed. "Yes, it was I, suppose it wont be so hard to do this one will it?" Eian smiled back, "No not at all." "How will we do this-" The man was cut off as Eian stabbed him in the side and twisted. "We do this quick, the man said he wanted it done as soon as possible." |- |'Assumed Name:' | Eian Montgomery Smarth |- |'Title:' | Head of the House Smarth |- | Age: | ~37 |- | Race: | Human |- | Eye Colour: | Brown |- | Hair: | Light Brown |- | Skin-Tone: | Tanned |- | Height: | 6'2". |- | Weight: | 205 lbs |- | Alignment: | Is Lawful Evil, but thinks himself as Lawful Neutral |} Personality Smug, haughty, and an arrogant prick sums up Eian quiet nicely. And very confident. But this does not make Eian stupid, he is very intelligent, and cunning. He is a tactical military genius, and is highly regarded for it over his poorer personality traits. He is physically strong as well with being brilliant, a rare combo. However, he doesn't believe in the heavy use of magic, but more so relies of technology and his own thinking. He uses his wits to make foes defeat themselves even before open battle occurs, and leaves nothing to hold him back from coming out on top. It is said his favoured weapon is hired hands. Eian also believes in human superiority and openly admits this, he feels the other races should stay out of human affairs. He dislikes Elves above all other races, and because of their direct human interference, wishes they would just disappear. Eian is strongly conservative, and thinks poorly of liberal thinking, unless it directly benefits him. He can be bought and holds no alliance very well, for whomever suits his goals the best at the time, he assists. Definitely not trustworthy, but can be very believable when he wants to be, and makes sure he is very needed so people are forced to work with or for him. Equipment Eian has no items known that possess mystical, magical, divine, or other powerful energies or traits. Only item worth mention is his full chain and plate armour made of mithril. As for weapons, Eian whiled skilled in a variety of weapons, believes highly that, if you dont have to fight and can get another to do it for you, then do it. So he often has a troupe' of personal guards, whom he pays handsomely. Background Childhood and Youth Eian was firstborn of the noble family of House Smarth from the mountain region near Valikorlia. He was properly educated and raised to be civil and well mannered. As a child, Eian was like most noble children, mostly staying at home and hating poor kids who begged at his feet most everyday. His mother was a strong activist against other races plauging the human race in the golden kingdom, however, his father cared little for this and more for the fame of being the widest known general in the history books. Eian grew into a strong young man, and was both loved and feared by his old classmates. While most respected him, some 'poor-set minds' as Eian says, saw him as a stupid arrogant prat. He proved them wrong as he had most of them expelled from the academy and families put out of buisness. During Eian's later years of youth, upon graduating from the top schools, he served under his father and learned the ways of war. It was found later that it was Eian who planned some of the more intriguing attacks onto Dalmar and not his father, in the times prior to the Viith-Sos War. Surpassing his other three combatant brothers, and showed himself far crueler than his sister. Adulthood It was after the Viith-sos attack, and all was in ruins when a 'revolutionary' would turn the ruins of Valikorlia into a small group known as Staghorn. Eian's father would be forced to retire, no longer part of a country. And moved his family to a small manor in the mountains above the ruins of Val. There Eian gathered a small force of men and became a sellsword leader of types, that he helped lead into battle with his father, he helped lead small attacks to the remnants of the Viith, and those trying to sack and loot his manor home. There Eian himself gained some reputation, and it wasn't soon until a few years he would be asked to help lead a coup against the weak wills of Staghorn, whom had grown considerably. Eian was interested in the workings of this new nation. Though he saw the heads of the revolution as fools, he went along with it, and when Celdin was founded, he was placed as general. At first Eian didn't have much power, but soon a split formed in the revolutionary heads, one wishing to be more technology and industrious, the other wanted to form peace under one nation and religion of good. So Eian went with the industrious side, due to he felt no love to worship anything other than himself. Soon Eian made contacts with the soon to be King Charles Arnaude de Lionnes as well as other peoples like Vic Porter. Soon a trading dispute broke out between the two sides of Celdin, and East Celdin would soon not have enough natural resources to further themselves. So Eian, ever vigilant set forth to attack and take a place that had almost everything they needed...Hylund. The Campagin against the Kender Eian with the help of persuading the council, passed his law to allow him to use force against the Kenderkin and attack their Hylund home. But first, as a civil man, Eian used diplomacy to the Kender first, asking them via letter to give up without a fight. But after many weeks, and many ignored letters, Eian gathered a force to strike the Kender. With the help of the The Lionnes and Tarsonus Trading Company, Eian received some interesting arms and quickly took the Entrance Caves to Hylund. However, this would be were the easy part ended. The Kender soon retaliated with some interesting tactics are holding Eian at bay in the southern fields of Hylund. Eian has made strong efforts and has broken through recently, but has lost some men. But to Eian, all under him are expendable. (Which the war has been told in masses through reports, which I've shown at the bottom.) Through these actions, Eian has made alot of enemies through his open speeches against 'lesser' races and the whole proposal of attacking Kender for resources has upset some like Matrim Hakor of the Seanchanni, and Malcom Laurent. But has gained the respect of some like Bromium, and Jegerøks Olafson. While most of the population dislikes Eian due to his snobby attitude, most of the humans of Celdin are glad he is pushing to keep some of the goblinoid races of out the city limits. There has been some rumours though, that Eian has been using spies, hit-men, and con-men to help him gain and fasten some power in Celdin, but such rumours have not been proven. A Title Stripped, and A Scheme to Plot After some clever plots, involving a full removal of state and church, using a infamous Meridiem Sorcerer Elsgradus to rid himself of a mage problem, closing the church, and the law against Elves. The previous council and ruler were absent dealing with many internal strife and problems, so Eian took it upon himself to become the leader of Celdin as First Citizen. He transformed many of the laws to stricter rules under martial law, and caused heavy taxing to the civilians. To keep good face after quelling a few rebellions, he sent some men with himself at lead to stop the bandit problem in the Southern part of Kharlia. However, during the bandit raids while sending his good men to stop the heavy debauchery caused by the lawless in Valdyr and the surrounding areas, just after Eian decided to just take the Kender caves, (as dealing with Kender would prove to test his sanity too far), he was removed from office by a usurper Arolas Kanosek. Eian knowing he was defeated as this Arolas seemed to have allied himself with all those Eian had alienated, and even those he had not, he has removed his forces from Hylund and southern Kharlia and then held up in his war-fort Eisensmarth with his men. Where Eian trained at least a few thousand men under his strict guidelines and rules, and those who felt it was too harsh were often not seen or heard of ever again. This brought a foundation of some of the most skilled, hardened, and hated mercenaries around, but it wouldn't last forever... Given to the People After a few minor battles, schemes and etc., Smarth was fed up with the lack of effort in his men (esspecially after Emperor Zurkiba threw himself out a window ending most the conflict in the lands), even if Eian had a power hold on the land making heavy taxes for travelers from most big nations. This brought on what was a steady decline in his relatives agendas as well. When a group of angry townsfolk arrived, they presented themselves an offer to Eian he couldn't refuse, they would pay him a hefty sum to leave. The kingdom of Valikorlia also came to claim war crimes on Eian Smarth, so he called the blame on his own personal men, saying they were out of control. So he set forth and met with the resident town leader. He talked with him and joined his cause, but in doing so ultimately laid waste to his prior keeping in Eisensmarth without a second thought, making it no more. Many of his troops were absolved to the other nations, some fled, and some foolishly died. Eian profited greatly from this, making him one of Kharlia's wealthiest men. A Night to Remeber Eian went with his remaining group of loyalists to his old manor in the mountains and ordered them to dispatch his own mother and father, to gain his full blood rights to their family men, wealth and lands. When they were through Eian watched as Garald The Mountain, his brother, arrived to the manor. He attempted to kill Eian, but he had him poisoned quickly, causing The Mountain to fall into a deep sleep. There Eian shipped him off in a slave ship to the harsh wild lands of Meridiem. He left his sister alone in the smoldering rubble with nothing but their dead parents. Moving himself to a secluded island off the coast of Kharlia, Eian schemes to build up a better merc encampment to surpass that of old Eisensmarth and hold his own as the new leader of the house by devising plans to dispatch his other brothers Tarren Smarth and Jarden Smarth as well. Both have since gone into some form of hiding. Another Checkmate Eian has recently duped the Celdin monarchy (At this time and current lead by Matrim Hakor) by posing in the local tavern for a few nights, and openly mocking the elf-kings regime. This caused some of the higher ups themselves to attend the pubs and frequent to listen to Eians ramblings, he sometimes shared with the Good King Jon of Alberea. This was all a 'coy as found out later, that when Eian was luring those away from the castle, his men (from what he kept after selling them out) using the hidden tunnels all over Celdin, Eian's men used them and stole a majority of Celdin's treasury. To further damage Celdin's morale, upon bribing some of Celdins weaker minded guards, they revealed to the monarchy the tunnels under the castle leading to the Carpenter's shop and all throughout the town and to Eisensmarth camp. These tunnels have obviouisly been lost in the transistion of so many rulers of Celdin since Eians removal from office. Therefore from using this knowledge, Eian used their curiouisty to again lead them down the tunnel to old Eisensmarth, where Eian then set up a mockery of the throne room. There he and his men extinguish many of the guardsmen, and destroy the thrones while replacing the area with many of his own House insignias (The golden kraken on black). This caused Eian to be wanted dead or alive, and highest priority threat to Celdin current outside of Ivarr. Many good knights like Sir Wilhem Jacobs have taken it upon themselves personally to find where Eian is keeping their goods and his forces. They suspect Eian is still on the major landmass, and even caught one of his men, whom has given them little to no useful information. Eian thinks they are self-righteous idiots, and he cant wait to see their heads on his mantle. In these times, Eian has associated himself with some various groups, often backstabbing many of them to achieve his goal of gaining a foothold back on the major landmass. This includes being hired by Shival Felwind to take out Artius Somantio in the mage tower he once so loved in life. Even though Eian and Artius shared a hatred when Artius was not of undead, in death he made a deal with Eian for more money to take Shival out if at all possible. Eians men did not fully succeed however, but in turn horribly wounded her by stabbing her in the back. The irony. Eian left earlier in the raid, setting out to a safe-house he has planted along Kharlia's underground. Setting up Shop: From Celdin's Ruins to Alberea At any other given time in the past the people would have stopped Eian from setting up a shop in Greendale. But the current administration was weaker than even when Matrim Hakor ruled Celdin. Eian used this opportunity to swiftly open the garment cleaner shop. Where he also sells vintage and unique articles of clothing. He has however already been inspected by various different figures in Celdin, but they have scrounged nothing on him. They do not harm Eian either, for he retrieved and is the only one to know of the location of the treasure he whisked away. However, due to poor leadership and a planned massive attack on the city by Hammerforge and a coalition, Celdin has fallen, and arisen as Valikrolia. Imperial Dalmar has returned, and Eian has sent spies into each to keep an eye on things. He has not been heard of since but has been rumoured to have beeen seen in Larneborn, Alberea. And when Jonathan Alber became King of Val, all supposed charges on Eian Smarth were dropped. Unseen to the Inquisition what the Kraken did to the Empire Story coming soon after major events have been played out. War Report Masses Or Speeches(During Eian's Reign in Celdin as a Military State or otherwise) The Celdin War Reports - War propaganda news letters sent to all citizens of Celdin during the time of Eian's occupation.